Uchiha Emmanuel
by Howie Philadelphia
Summary: This is a tale of one HOT volcano! He learns the meaning of clans, and how to make revenge happen on its own. Later, MSN Messenger finds Emmanuel and completes the circle of life. Along the way, he encounters his father once. Emmanuel has to face the challenges of understanding life inside of volcanos. Emmanuel is 1.75 in height, and his favorite food is pizza. He has a crush on hi


uchiha emmanuel

PostPosted: Sat May 19, 2007 6:06 am

Emmanuel was just a normal kid.

Since when his father pushed him in a volcano.

Because everybody in his clan was born with the will of fire

And his father thought he was no good

when the next morning emmanuel woke up all naked in the middle lava

he could not believe that he wasnt dead

then he heard a loud strange voice telling him that he was a special boy said the loud strange voice

you have a fire element hidden in your body

But your a level ahead than the power in your body.

for 2 years emmanuel trained with the loud and mysterious voice

after that he returned to the village.

he discovered that he could absorb fire attacks without taking damage

that's how its all began.

Emmanuel was still looking for the answer how he got that fire element hidden in his body

for 4 good years emmanuel decided to stop looking for the answer

and go after his father

Later that day he walked pas his clan corps

To ask them if they heard about his father

the people were shocked that he was still alive

People started asking questions about how did you survived? and all that stuff

but then emmanuel left the building

And then a old man called his name

Is it really you?Emmanuel

Emmanuel stared at the old man with a dirty look

"what do I want"

Listen i aint got money"said emmanuel

the old started speaking

Listen good "MY SON"

emmanuel looked at the man with devistated eyes

WHAT ARE, YOU THE B*ST*RD THAT THREW ME INTO THAT VOLCANO

it was a mistake my son please dont be angry

you were the only one who were'nt born with the will of fire

it was a pointless training you

But there's a other reason why i threw you in the volcano

So that's why i did it

why I pushed the volcano into you

But how come that your still alive

I dont really know.

while i was in the volcano a loud strange voice told me that i was special with a fire element hidden inside of me.

SO ITS TRUE THAT YOU HAVE SPECIAL POWERS"said emmanuel's father

so you wanna say you threw me in that volcano because i had special powers

Yes my son but dont get me wrong.

it was for the village safety

People thought that could'nt control the powers and destroy the village

THats everything i can tell you.

Well said emmanuel

I STILL CANT FORGIVE YOU, DIE!

*emmanuel draws his sword choped his father's head*

*emmanuel loses control*

aggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Chapter 2:** the aftermath.

View user's profileSend private messageVisit poster's websiteMSN Messenger

Miyagi Aori

Joined: 01 Nov 2005

Posts: 2101

PostPosted: Sat May 19, 2007 10:17 am

Where to begin...

\- You cannot start out as an Uchiha, bloodlines are applied for at genin level

-You start out as an academy student

-The name "Emmanuel" is no where near a japanese name.

-You do not start out with ANY jutsus

Quote:

Alliance:Milly,wawan,Huchiga Narockara,Uchiha Sasuke

No, no, no and most definitely NO. The first three names do not make any sense and Canon Naruto characters do not exist on Ninpocho

-Your history lacks proper spelling, grammar, punctuation, capitalization and sense.

Permanently denied for Leaf

View user's profileSend private messageSend e-mailVisit poster's websiteAIM AddressYahoo MessengerMSN Messenger

 **Glossary**

uchiha emmanuel

Joined: 19 May 2007

Posts: 1

Jobs: Unemployed

 **Clan:** None

 **Alliance:** Milly,wawan,Huchiga Narockara,Uchiha Sasuke

 **Age:** 13

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** dark

gets all spiky yellow when he unleashes the fire element powers

 **Looks:** Quiet,Nothing special

 **Height:** 1.75

 **Personality:** Quiet,minding his own buissiness

 **Likes:** Everyone who cares for him

 **Dislikes:** The people that are trying to kill him

 **Crushes:** milly

 **Ninja Class:** Genin

 **Skills:**

Fire absorbtion

Fire teqniques

sjuinjhekhi No Jutsu

Kawarmi No Jutsu

 **Specialites:** To absorb fire attacks from the opponent and reflect it with even more power

 **Special moves:** Fire reflector No Jutsu

 **Brief Summary of Character:** Very High


End file.
